(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal photoalignment agent, a liquid crystal display including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly, to a photoalignment agent having excellent anisotropy and decomposition efficiency, a liquid crystal display including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to implement an image by a liquid crystal diode, that is, in order to switch liquid crystals by an external electric field between transparent conductive glasses, the liquid crystals are typically aligned in a predetermined direction at an interface between the liquid crystals and a transparent conductive glass electrode. The degree of uniformity of alignment of the liquid crystals is an important factor determining excellence of an image quality of a liquid crystal display.
Examples of a known general method of aligning the liquid crystals include a rubbing method in which a polymer layer such as polyimide is applied on a substrate such as glass and a surface is rubbed in a predetermined direction using fibers such as nylon or polyester. However, in the rubbing method, when the fibers and the polymer layer are rubbed, fine dust or static electricity may occur, which may cause a serious problem when a liquid crystal panel is manufactured.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, a photoalignment method where anisotropy is induced to the polymer layer by irradiation of light and the liquid crystals are arranged by using anisotropy has been researched.